


Haunted House

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Broken nose, Destiel - Freeform, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean is an actor in a haunted house and Cas is unwilling dragged through it. When Dean scares him he punches him in the face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like! feel free to leave comments

Cas so did not want to do this. He had told his friends over and over again that haunted house freaked him out, but they just wouldn’t listen. A screen of fog blew at his face and he desperately grabbed at Meg’s arm. He heard her laugh as she patted his hand.

Something grabbed his shoulders and Cas let out a small shriek. Gabriel squeezed his hands on his shoulders and said, “Come on bro, it’s not that bad. This isn’t even that scary of a haunted house. Besides you got me, Meg, Balthazar, and Anna with you.”

“Yeah, we’ll protect you from the _scary_ ghosts and monsters,” Anna said with a laugh.

“Yes,” Meg drawled, a devious smile playing at her lips, “We’ll protect you if you can catch us!”

Meg pried his hand from her arm and took off deeper into the haunted house, Anna, Gabriel, and Balthazar close on her heels. Cas watched them disappear through the fog before comprehension took hold. “Wait!” he called, rushing after them.

At the end of the hall he came to a fork. Cas paused, not sure which way to go. He could hear Anna and Meg giggling and Balthazar shouting for him to hurry, but their voices bounced off the walls and mixed in with the spooky sounds coming from the haunted house making it next to impossible to know which way to go. Behind him Cas could hear someone dragging a chain and it sounded like it was getting closer.

He could feel his heart beating faster. “You guys?” Cas called, “Which way did you go?” There was no answer except for the scraping of chains. Cas stepped closer to the fork, still not sure which way to go. One way led to his friends and the other led away from them. He glanced behind him at the sound of someone moaning. A tall dark shadow slowly appeared through the fog and Cas’s eyes grew huge. He tried to call for his friends, but nothing came out of his throat. As the shadow drew closer Cas stepped back towards the left fork, a couple of black plastic bags brushing his shoulder. He turned and made a break down the new hall only to run face first into a wall. This way was a dead end!

Cas whirled back around only to find that tall shadowy figure blocking his way back. The chains in the figure’s hands rattled as he stepped closer. Cas backed up against the wall, too scared to do anything. A shadow wrapped hand reached forward and without thinking Cas pulled his arm back and threw a punch as hard as he could.

He stared in horror as the figure cursed and shouted. “Oh God, what the hell. Who’s in here?”

A beam of light was shined in Cas’s face. When it shifted away he got a good look at the person he had just punched. He was a tall man dressed in dark tattered clothes with chains hanging from his waistband. He held one hand to his make-up caked face, pinching at his nose. Cas could just see a thin line of blood seeping through his fingers.

“Who the hell are you?” the man asked, “And what the hell are you doing here?”

Cas opened his mouth to stutter out an apology. “I-I am s-so sorry. You scared me and I-I didn’t know what to do when you started to reach for me.”

“Reach for you?” the man said in a deep voice. “I was reaching for the lamp behind you. What are you even doing in here? This is one of the actor’s hiding places. Guests aren’t allowed in here.”

“I g-got left behind.” Cas said. He couldn’t see the man’s nose, but his cheek looked a little swollen under the make-up he was wearing. “Did I hit you hard?”

The man ripped of a dangling strip of cloth from his shirt and held it up to his nose to staunch the bleeding. “Hell yeah. I think you broke my nose.”

Cas looked down at his hands in surprise. He had never hit anyone before and he was quite surprised that he had hit this man hard enough to break his nose. “Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

The man stared at Cas through the dim light for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, sure. As long as you promise not to punch me again.”

Cas let out a small chuckle. “I’ll try my best.”

The man held out his hand, “I’m Dean.”

“Cas,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand. “Sorry about punching you. Haunted houses aren’t my thing. I get scared easy.”

“I can tell,” Deans said with a laugh. “Come on, I’ll lead you safely out of this house.”

Cas followed Dean closely as they headed back out into the haunted house. A shriek sounded somewhere in the distance and Cas grabbed at Dean’s arm in fright. Dean didn’t pause to make fun of him. Instead he gently pulled his arm from Cas’s grip and took his hand. After that whenever Cas jumped from something or stopped dead in his tracks Dean would only continue to pull him along, squeezing his hand tight to reassure him that it was okay.

It only took them a few minutes to get out of the house, but to Cas it had felt like hours. When they were finally outside Cas paused to take a deep breath. Dean smiled, “You really don’t like haunted houses, do you?”

“You have no idea.” Cas said taking another deep breath.

“So where are you parked?” Dean asked.

Cas pointed towards the back of the parking lot and the two of them headed out. Dean stole Cas’s tissue box when they got in the car to help stop the flow of blood. Every now and then Cas would glance at Dean who kept wincing at his broken nose.

At the hospital Dean was still pressing tissues to his nose, “How the hell do I have so much blood in my nose?”

Cas only shook his head as a nurse came to talk to them. Their visit was all very fast. The nurse swept them into a room and a doctor came almost immediately and taped up Dean’s nose. He told him to ice it and the growing bruise on his cheek. After that they were good to go.

Cas drove Dean back to the haunted house, the ride a quiet affair. In the mostly empty parking lot Cas put his car in park and looked over at Dean, “I’m, uh, really sorry about your nose.” Cas said. “I honestly didn’t know that I could punch that hard.”

Dean smiled over at him. Cas thought he looked handsome before when he had seen him for the first time outside of the haunted house, but for some reason Dean looked even more handsome now with his nose taped up and half his make-up gone from where the doctor had wiped it off. His green eyes smiled along with his mouth and Cas felt the corners of his own lips tugging at a smile too.

Dean reached across the seats and placed a hand on Cas’s leg and leaned a little closer, “Thanks for punching me.”

Cas’s breath hitched as he leaned toward Dean, “Thanks, uh, for getting me through the haunted house.”

Dean licked his lips, “Truth is that I just wanted to hold your hand.”

Cas glanced up at from Dean’s lips to his green eyes just as Dean’s warm mouth clashed with his. His eyes fell shut as the kiss deepened and his hands groped for Dean. Dean shifted closer to Cas so that he was practically sitting on top of him. His elbow hit the steering wheel in the process, honking the horn, but he paid no mind. He ran his hands through Cas’s dark hair and hungrily chewed at his bottom lip. Cas squirmed under him and nipped at Dean’s mouth in return.

Cas sat up to get a better grip on Dean, but Dean yelped and pulled back, a hand going to his nose. “Oh my god I am so sorry.” Cas said as Dean lightly covered his nose.

“God, Cas, you have a big, hard nose.” Dean said through his groans of pain. He scooted off Cas’s lap so that he could rest his head there instead. Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean slowly started to relax. “You’re lucky I think you’re hot.” Dean said as he let his eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumbr, im queenbree17! i also am very willing to take requests


End file.
